


Kiss, Sweetly

by lrs002



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 62 words exactly, F/F, Multi, Oberyn's Pov, This a short piece, Two People Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Ellaria and Sansa share a kiss.





	Kiss, Sweetly

Sansa looked quite pretty her pale freckled body against the dark blue velvet chaise, her head in Ellaria’s lap; her red hair lose and free, the braids she still had in her hair were covered with tiny purple sprigs of lavender.

He bet she smelled divine.

Her hand moved touching his lover’s cheeck. Ellaria smiled then bent down kissing her sweetly.


End file.
